Акамацу Кэн
— мангака. Родился 5 июля 1968 года в Токио. Получил известность благодаря своей манге «Love Hina». Публикуется в журнале Weekly Shonen Magazine. Мангака так же, как и его герой из «Love Hina», пытался поступить в престижный Токийский университет. После двух неудачных попыток поступил в другой университет — университет Тюо на филологический факультет. В рамках нескольких клубов, он, наконец, на 3-м курсе благодаря манге, стал довольно известным, участвуя в комикетах под псевдонимом . Он участвовал в конкурсе Shonen Magazine, дважды получив приз за «A Kid’s Game for One Summer» (также манга была награждена на 50th Shonen magazine Newcomer’s Award вскоре после окончания). Параллельно своей официальной деятельности, он работал с 1994 по 2003 в кругу doujinshi hentai Cu-Little2 под псевдонимом Бетти (Betty). Эта команда трех отаку знаменита именно их историями о Final Fantasy VII. Он опубликовал несколько собственных произведений под этой маркой. Успешно сотрудничая с Коданся после выпуска, он начал свою карьеру в качестве мангаки. Молодой автор принял деятельное участие в экранизации своих произведений. До манги Love Hina Акамацу выпустил восьмитомник AI Ga Tomaranai (A.I. Love You), после которого Кэн добился успеха с его новой мангой, Love Hina. Он использовал собственные эксперименты жизни и создал уникальное чувство к манге (различные культуры не чувствуют «привлекательную женщину» таким же образом как японцы, и он был удивлен, что иностранные читатели нашли Love Hina привлекательной). «Love Hina» — произведение весьма автобиографичное и несет в себе большую толику японской культуры. «Я не думал, что японская комедия будет иметь такой успех в США», — признается Акамацу. Тема «бесполезный парень, который нравится девочкам», была особенно хорошо принята в других азиатских странах. Кэн регулярно получает почту читателей из-за границы на собственном вебсайте. Любимый персонаж Кэна, в Love Hina — Мотоко Аояма из-за внешности: рост 175 см и фигура супермодели. Love Hina публиковалась в журнале Shukan Shonen и была в одиннадцати томах, которые продали более чем 6-ю миллионами копий в Японии. Полностью он написал 14 томов. В начале 2002 Tokyopop издал Love Hina в Америке. Иногда выпускает додзинси в цикле Level-X под псевдонимом Ава Мидзуно. Кэн Акамацу в браке с июля 2002 года с певицей The Search Engine that Does at InfoWeb.net и имеет дочь. Его жена послужила моделью для персонажа Асуны из манги «Negima!». В ноябре 2010 года он объявил, что открывает сайт J-Comi со свободным (бесплатным) доступом к манге. Все 14 томов Love Hina стали его первым релизом. Сервис полностью свободный, без временных ограничений или комиссий. Отчисления авторам набираются за счёт размещённой рекламы. Комиксы представленны в PDF-формате, без DRM-защиты. Список работ * Hito Natsu no Kids Game — 1993 * Itsudatte My Santa! — 1997 * A.I. Love You — 1994—1997 * Love Hina — 1997—2001 * Автор оригинала для анимационного фильма и дизайн персонажей в Защитница Земли Мао-тян (Rikujyou Bouei Tai Mao-chan) 2002—2003 en.Earth Defender Mao-chan * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi — 2003—2012 * Ута-Ката дизайн костюма трансформации — эп. 11 2004 * цикл додзинси Level-X * UQ HOLDER — 2013—наст. время. J-Comi J-Comi — это сайт, который предоставляет мангу и додзинси как DRM-свободные электронные книги, с разрешения авторов и поддерживается за счёт рекламы. J-Коми ограничен изданиями, не находящимися в печати, так что качество работы обеспечивается и тем, что J-Comi не конкурирует с издателями. Первая бета-версия открылась 26 ноября 2010 года, и включала все 14 томов Love Hina Negima’s Akamatsu Plans Free Site for Out-of-Print Manga — News — Anime News NetworkNegima’s Akamatsu Wants to Put Dōjinshi on Manga Site (Updated) — News — Anime News Network .За первые два дня бета-версии было более 1 миллиона просмотров (загрузок страниц произведений). Издательство Kodansha и Shueisha сотрудничают с J-Comi. Так, например, Shueisha предоставила некоторые дополнительные издания манги для второго бета-тестирования Shueisha, Kodansha Collaborate on J-Comi Manga Site (Updated) — News — Anime News Network. Одно из изданий в бета-тестировании, «After School Wedding» от Mayu Shinjo, заработало 525000 йен в течение месяца Jコミ、絶版の読み切りマンガで52万5000円の広告料を作者へ — 電子書籍情報が満載! eBook USER. В J-Comi создана программа амнистии для несанкционированных сканов отпечатанной манги, «Illegal Out-of-Print Manga File Purification Project»J-Comi Posted Jubilee Manga by Devil Hunter Yohko’s Miyao (Updated) — News — Anime News Network, с которой пользователи J-Comi загружают их анонимно в J-Comi, а J-Comi добивается разрешения автора опубликовать их, этим и публикуя мангу снова и позволяя автору получать 100 % отчислений за добавленную рекламу J-Comi: 'Purify' File-Shared Manga with Authorized Ads — News — Anime News Network. J-Comi работает с Google над системой просмотра для американских потребителей J-Comi, Google Work on Comic Viewer With Foreign Support — News — Anime News Network. Читатели могут добавлять комментарии или переводы на своём языке на каждую станицу манги в J-Comi J-Comi Hosts Mafia to Lure Manga by Hen Zemi’s Tagro — News — Anime News Network. По состоянию на сентябрь 2011 года, было опубликовано 103 работы. В октябре 2011 года, в J-Comi добавили платные услуги для эротической манги Akamatsu’s J-Comi Tests Pay Service with Adult Manga, Dōjinshi — Interest — Anime News Network, в том числе работы, которые запрещены в соответствии с пересмотренной «Tokyo Metropolitan Ordinance Regarding the Healthy Development of Youths»Akamatsu’s J-Comi Site Posts Adult Manga Restricted by Tokyo Law — News — Anime News Network. Примечания Ссылки * Домашняя страничка Кэна Акамацу. * Сайт изучения творчества Акамацу. * J-Comi Кэна Акамацу. * 14 томов Love Hina на J-Comi